


I'm Only Shooting Love

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Cock Tease, Come Shot, Community: hogwarts365, Double Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, Innuendo, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George never expected Draco Malfoy to visit his shop. Clearly the man is full of surprises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Shooting Love

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-read! :D

Draco walked around in the large shop, and although it wasn’t his cup of tea, he was deeply impressed by the smiles on the children’s faces. They were having the time of their lives.

“You are the last person I expected here, Malfoy.”

Draco turned his head and saw George Weasley curiously staring at him. He smiled, but Draco still saw the grief for his twin-brother glistering in his eyes. Draco couldn’t help but feeling sorry for him. He never had a brother or sister, but desperately longed for one.

“I came here for your other… _business_ , Weasley,” Draco whispered, suppressing his softer side. “The one your brother doesn’t know about.” He pointed to his former classmate, who was aiding one of the many customers.

“Damn you, Harry,” Weasley muttered. “Okay then. Follow me.”

They walked towards a dark corner next to a large bookcase. Weasley whispered a few words and a small door became visible in the wall.

“ _Prince Albert_?” Draco said, smirking. “Seriously?”

“Shut up and follow me. Quickly,” Weasley huffed, as he impatiently pushed Draco inside the room. It looked like a room at St. Mungo’s, but much more cozy. Moving pictures of the Weasley-twins decorated the bright red walls.

“Body piercing or tattoo?” Weasley muttered bluntly.

“The first one.” Draco smirked, enjoying Weasley’s discomfort.

“Where?”

“Down here,” Draco purred, as he slowly unzipped his fly.

“Oh,” Weasley mumbled, ears reddening as Draco exposed his cock. “That will cost you extra.”

“No problem,” Draco said, as he got down on the small bed.

“Never knew that Harry was into that kinky shit,” Weasley said, frowning away as he disinfected his equipment.

“There’s so much that you don’t know about Harry,” Draco answered, making himself comfortable. “For example: he likes to rim your brother’s arse.”

Weasley’s equipment fell onto the floor with a loud bang. He turned around and his face was as crimson as his ear.

“W-what?” Weasley exclaimed, wiping sweat from his forehead with a towel.

“I know you’re hard of hearing, Weasley,” Draco smirked. “But I’m almost certain that you have heard me properly.”

“Y-You’re lying,” Weasley stuttered. “Ron is married.”

“So?” Draco retorted while rolling his eyes. “Perhaps Harry is better in some _activities_ than Granger?”

“My brother doesn’t cheat on his wife,” Weasley hissed. “And he is _not_ bent!”

“I wouldn’t call it _cheating_ ,” Draco smirked. “Eating out is more appropriate.”

“You’re disgusting,” Weasley hissed.

“Then why have you been staring at my cock for the last five minutes?” Draco smiled as he felt his cock lengthen. “I know it’s big.”

“I’m married!” Weasley exclaimed –his face nearly exploding. “Maybe you and Harry aren’t the faithful types, but I would never cheat on my spouse.”

“Maybe you haven’t found the right person yet, Weasley,” Draco said as slowly started to stroke his fully erect cock. “Every guy likes his meat hot and juicy. What about you?”

Weasley gulped audibly as he watched Draco tossing off on the bed. _His_ bed.

“I can’t,” Weasley muttered, shaking uncontrollably. “Angelina would…”

“Johnson’s probably lying on her back right now,” Draco said, while speeding up his movements. “Her snatch being pampered by her _best friend_ Spinet.”

“You dare…?”

“Do you want to touch my cock?” Draco interrupted. “Do you want to give this _treatment_ a happy ending?”

“I…”

“Touch my cock, Weasley!” Draco snapped. “Grab it and toss me off until I’m sore.”

Weasley approached the bed – uncertainty visible on his crimson face. He positioned himself next to Draco and his shaking hand went in the direction of Draco’s impressive cock. Draco took Weasley’s hand and roughly put it on his pulsating prick.

“Now move!” Draco ordered. “Fast and hard.”

Weasley’s eyes were darkened with lust as he rapidly stroked Draco’s cock –pre-come covering his fingers and arm.

“You’re good, Weasley,” Draco panted, closing his eyes as pleasure started to built in his crotch. “Close, already.”

Weasley sped up his movements and Draco was soon enough at the point of no return. He groaned loudly as the pleasurable feeling reached its peak –thick spurts of come splashing onto Weasley’s hand and shirt.

“That was nice.” Draco sighed, cleaning up the mess with a wave of his wand. “Handling wood clearly runs in the family.”

“Why did you pull up your trousers?” Weasley said. “I thought…”

“Maybe next time, Weasley,” Draco purred as he silently left the room.


End file.
